


The Snowbride for the young Giant

by Meriandelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriandelle/pseuds/Meriandelle
Summary: A little idea about Soul mates..........Sadly neither people nor World belongs to me, all credit goes to the real Creator for giving us so many interesting people to play with.
Relationships: Addam Marbrand/Dacey Mormont, Alys Karstark/Robb Stark, Arianne Martell/Arys Oakheart, Brienne of Tarth/Rolland Storm, Bronn/Lollys Stokeworth, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Dickon Tarly/Lyanna Mormont, Domeric Bolton/Arya Stark, Edmure Tully/Lyra Mormont, Jon Arryn/Olenna Tyrell, Jon Snow/Jon "The Smalljon" Umber, Leonette Fossoway/Garlan Tyrell, Lysa Tully Arryn/Petyr Baelish, Mychel Redfort/Mya Stone, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Quentyn Martell/Margaery Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Cletus Yronwood, Shireen Baratheon/Edric "Ned" Dayne, Stannis Baratheon/Asha Greyjoy, Willas Tyrell/Ysilla Royce, and many many more - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. The beginning

It was Robb who had seen the Mark first but that was of course quite logical since it appeared surprisingly on Lyarra's back between the shoulder blades when she and Robb were swimming in the dark Pool in front of the Heart tree at the age of six.

Lady Catelyn had always disliked Lyarra for being the bastard daughter of her husband but now, with the fact that the Girl was marked and thus automatically legalized by the Laws of the Old Gods and the New Gods too, the Lady Stark nearly had been seething with anger.

This bastard girl had dared to become Soul marked, while her legal born Son had no mark on him. How could the Gods decided such a thing? 

But in the end, the Lady had accepted this all, not that she could change anything about it and she also had other matters to care for. Most importantly were the matters that her husband was fighting against the Ironborn and that many a warriors were away with him while she was reigning in his name and the other, rather pressing matter was that she was nearly at the end of her third pregnancy. This all were enough to distract Lady Catelyn after a short time of anger and she swallowed her feelings of bitterness and decided to ignore Lyarra again.

Robb though was feeling happy for his half-sister as soon as he and Lyarra had learned that her Soulmark had legitimized her in a way. Arya was born barely a week later and the Greyjoy revolution had ended around that time too and thus Lord Stark and his Bannermen and warriors returned to their homes.

Eddard Stark and his warriors arrived in Winterfell five weeks after the birth of Arya and with him came the Lords Umber and Karstark and Bolton.

The whole Keep and the Wintertown near it were all buzzing with excitement and happiness for none of the Starkmen had lost their lives, even though a couple of the warriors were hurt but not badly.

The Lady Stark had taken care to make sure that the welcoming feast for her husband and their guests was joyful and the food and beverages were aplenty. She disliked the fact though that her son had ruined this evening for her when he had told his father already at the welcome back in the Great Courtyard, that Lyarra had been Soulmarked and that the Mark looked exactly like the Giant of House Umber and had the colors of it too.

This had been the reason that Lady Catelyn now enjoyed the welcoming feast a lot less than she had hoped for, because her husband had then in the Courtyard picked up his oldest daughter and had carried her to the Maester's Tower, followed by Maester Luwin, Robb and by Lord Greatjon Umber too. There, safely away from too many prying eyes, the Girl had been helped by the Maester to open her dress and then had shyly turned her back to her father and to Lord Umber and had thus shown them the Mark between her shoulder blades.

Lord Stark was shocked, for little Lyarra was barely six namedays old and rather young to be marked but the Greatjon was quite happy. He kneeled down behind the girl, though even on his knees he was still towering over her and then he looked fascinated at the beautiful detailed pictured figure of a Giant who was breaking his chains apart.

Then he looked back to Lord Stark with a large grin and stood up again and Ned Stark and the Maester helped little Lyarra to refit her dress again. After that was all done, they all had went over to the Great Hall where everyone else already had been seated and the feast had started. Like already mentioned though, this little episode about Lyarra had been sadly disrupted Lady Catelyn's joy and the Greatjon's warm behavior towards the girl soured the Lady Stark's mood quite a bit more at that evening.

She had to arrange herself with it during the next couple of years and since she soon had gotten pregnant again, Lady Catelyn had enough other things to do than to care all too much about Lyarra, the formerly Snow and now Stark.

The babe who was born less than a year after Lord Stark had returned, was a pretty boy who received the name Bran and a few years later, Lady Catelyn gave birth to another little boy who was named then Rickon.

Catelyn Stark prided herself during the years with the fact that she had given her husband three boys and two girls, all healthy and well built. The only thing though that sometimes worried the Lady, was that only her middle child Arya looked like a Stark and Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon had the Tully Colors.

Lyarra looked of course like a Stark too, though a overly pretty Stark and with glimmering violet eyes, which would go dark if the girl was happy and which would become a silvery lilac if the girl was angry, which actually happened rather seldom.

Lady Catelyn had done her best over the next couple of years, even though it was reluctantly and had made sure that Lyarra had learned everything that a Lady of a Keep needed to know, so that she would not bring shame over the name Stark when she would finally marry the Smalljon.

The bridegroom-to-be had not only written with but also visited his young fiancee often over the years and had soon become not only a well-liked sight by Lyarra but a good friend to Robb, the heir of Winterfell, too.

It was thus Smalljon Umber then, who had been the first one who had seen Robb's Mark appearing after the two young heirs were cleaning themselves after an intensive training session.

"Oi Robb, there's a black mark on your right arse cheek and half a white sun on it. Ol' Karstark must have prayed to the Gods till his knees went bloody, for you to become Alys's soulmate."

The Stark blushed heavily after hearing these words, for he was just thirteen at that time while the Umber Heir was already a young man of nineteen.  
Lady Catelyn though, she was really happy when her son told it to her later that was now marked too and to the Karstarks only daughter. Now Lady Stark felt as secure as seldom before since the girl Lyarra had received her mark seven years ago. With Robb now marked too now, Catelyn Stark felt herself secured by the Gods forever and for all Bannermen to see.

Besides that though, the only other change now was that Robb had started to write to his bride-to-be and that  
now the next Stark child started to hope for a Soul mark too.

Little ten namedays old Sansa now looked daily into the mirror and asked her mother daily too to look over the less easy visible bodyparts but no matter how much the Girl wished for a Mark, she remained without one.

And so another Year went by and Robb and Lyarra celebrated both their fourteenth namedays and thus this Story starts for real.

..........


	2. More Soul Marks appear

Lyarra had always celebrated her nameday a week after Robb as it had been determined early in their childhoods by their father himself. Neither she nor Robb had ever cared about that and the only one who had always been unhappy about Lyarra was Lady Stark herself. And Lady Stark was unhappy with Lyarra on her nameday the same as on every other day, though Lyarra had accepted that long ago and the Lady had been at least interested and involved personally in Lyarras education, especially after Lyarra was marked early in life.

So, for Lyarra, her nameday had always been normal to be a week after Robb had his but her fourteenth one would be different for she dreamed of herself being crowned and with Smalljon by her side and with Dragons and Wolves around them both. And this dreams started a day before Robb's nameday and she kept dreaming the same dream for a whole moon. And everytime the dream ended with her being told that her nameday was a moon after Robbs and that she the daughter of Dragons and Wolves, that she was the living embodiment of the Song of Ice and Fire and that with her fourteenth year of life, now all prophecies and plans of the Gods would come alive. 

Lyarra feared to fall asleep after the first few nights and spent most of her waking hours in the Godswood but whenever she was asked by anyone if something happened, she was unable to tell of her dreams or to speak of her fears. Finally after a whole moon went by, her this always recurring dream ended though she could still not speak of it.

As soon as the new moon started, everywhere in Westeros quite a lot of people awoke with Soul Marks on their bodies. Adults the same as children and not only noble persons but also countless of smallfolk and other parts of the population. Even people of other shores awoke being Marked, though they were only few of them.

Everywhere there were now people staring at their marks, most commonly found on their arms or hands and sometimes even people were marked when they should not be, like people who were already married to others or people who had sworn vows of celibacy. 

But the old teachings were still known and the Seven Pointed Star of the Seven-that-are -One and of course the knowledge of the Old Gods, both told of the necessity of Soul Marked People being married to each other and that all other Vows should be secondary to that because being marked was a sign of the Gods and so the Year 297 became known as the year of the Great Marking and quite a lot of people had to change their lives but for most of them these changes were not really unhappy ones, just sometimes unusual.

Many a years later, the records would show that nearly a tenth of the smallfolk woke up marked in the Year 297, nearly a seventh of the better off citizens and nearly a third of the nobility. But all these facts would be only known many a years later. 

It was most easy for the smallfolk to adjust though, for the Gods (and no one would ever know for sure if they were only the Old Ones or also the New Ones) had been practical in that and marked smallfolk that lived mostly in the same lands, so they wouldn't need to know other customs. Mostly it was the same for the other not noble population of Westeros too. 

With the Nobility which was marked, with those though, the Gods played their games.

House Stark had nearly all their till then unmarked children now marked, though neither Lord Eddard nor Lady Catelyn were really happy with the combinations. 

Sansa Stark was marked for House Yronwood and Arya for House Bolton. Bran had received the Mark of House Lannister, though his mark had curious signs around it.

Only Rickon was left unmarked but he was just a boy of two and that was really to young to be marked.

..................  
Tonight i post a list of all Soul Mate pairings which will appear in this Story. There will be many....


	3. The important Soulmates that we will see in this Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of marked and thus Soulmate Couples

Female Jon Snow here Lyarra legitimized to Stark/Smalljon Umber

Robb Stark/Alys Karstark

Sansa Stark/Cletus Yronwood

Arya Sark/Domeric Bolton

Bran Stark/Myrcella Baratheon

Benjen Stark (who has to leave the Nightwatch for this)/ Val of the Freefolk

Shireen Baratheon/Edric Dayne

Stannis Baratheon (who is divorced from Selyse by the rule of the Mark)/Asha Greyjoy

Allyria Dayne/Beric Dondarrion (yes like in Canon)

Margaery Tyrell/Quentyn Martell

Gwyneth Yronwood/Trystane Martell

Oberyn Martell/Ellaria which means that he will finally marry Ellaria

Arianne Martell/Arys Oakheart ( who had joined the Kingsguard 290AC but will now be dismissed of his Kingsguard vows)

Nymeria Sand/Jeyne Fowler

Jennelyn Fowler/Gerris Drinkwater

Aurane Waters/Tyene Sand

Sarella Sand/Horas Redwyne

Mya Stone/Mychel Redfort

Lysa Tully Arryn/ Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish (he hates it, she loves it that she is divorced thus from Jon Arryn by the power of the Mark)

Jon Arryn/Olenna Tyrell ( Jon is divorced from Lysa because of the Mark and thus Lysa has no Chance to poison him. And this new Pairing will be surely interesting)

Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell (I mean they are Canon and here they don't have to hide anymore. Though of course most people claim that these two guys are "platonic Soulmates" hahaha)

Garlan Tyrell/Leonette Fossoway (Canon which is nice too)

Willas Tyrell/Ysilla Royce

Wynafryd Manderly/Robar Royce

Wylla Manderly/Allard Seaworth

Rolland Storm/Brienne of Tarth

Bryce Caron/Talla Tarly

Desmera Redwyne/Balon Swann

Dickon Tarly/Lyanna Mormont (Samwells future will change too)

Edmure Tully/Lyra Mormont

Dacey Mormont/Addam Marbrand

Wendel Manderly/Roslin Frey

Fat Walda Frey/Roose Bolton (because why not)

Galbart Glover/ Jonelle Cerwyn

Larence Snow/ Jeyne Poole

Beth Cassel/Tyrek Lannister

Eddara Tallhart/Duram Bar Emmon

Edric Storm (will get legitimized name)/Bethany Blackwood

Barbara Bracken/Brynden Blackwood , Jayne Bracken/Lucas Blackwood , Catelyn Bracken/Hoster Blackwood (the Gods are trying really hard to end the old feud and no, neither Tytos Blackwood nor Jonos Bracken are particularly amused that three of each of their children are Soul mates to each other)

Jorelle Mormont/Daryn Hornwood

Cley Cerwyn/Bess Bracken

Meera Reed/Patrek Mallister

Myria Jordayne/Daemon Sand

Gendry Waters (will get legitimized name)/Alysanne Lefford (I see her as Leffords daughter and sole heir)

Bronn ( I will find a reason for him to be elevated from the Smallfolk)/ Lollys Stokeworth (such a good Canon idea)

..............................................................................  
So, for the moment these are all the noble Soulmate pairings

There are some not noble = common or smallfolk pairings that will be seen or mentioned too.

One is Anguy the Archer/Pia, a Servant in Harrenhal


	4. Loras and Renly, Mya Stone and Mychel

Renly and Loras were teasingly disrobing each other when all of sudden the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands saw a curious mark appearing on his Lover's already bare left shoulder and he was thus startled enough to stop what he was doing, namely opening the pants of his beloved.

But he was not the only one who saw a mark appearing out of nowhere on his loved ones shoulder, for Loras saw one appearing on Renly's own left shoulder too.

"Loras, there is a mark on your shoulder, a Stag head with Roses entwined in the Antlers."

"There is one exactly like this on your shoulder too Renly. We are both marked."

Renly Baratheon smiled. " And since both our marks are the same, this means that we are marked for each other."  
Loras grinned as he answered. " Will of the gods that we are meant for each other and no one can say anything against us."

......................

High in the Vale, a girl awoke as a woman. She had gifted her maidenhood to her lover who was a young nobleman while she herself was a bastard, one from the loins of the current King but still only a bastard.

But she and her lover were really in love with each other and he hoped that he could gain his father's permission to marry her as soon as he was knighted. 

The young nobleman was the fourth son of his father and thus hoped himself to be unimportant enough to not be forced to marry an unknown noble woman but rather really the bastard girl which he loves. 

And on this fine morning after the night of their bliss together, it seemed that even the Gods are on their side for when the young nobleman, Mychel Redfort, looked up into the face of his beloved Mya, his eyes were suddenly drawn to a mark below her right ear. The mark was not a big one but it was finely done and it went from a bit below her ear to behind it and it was as big as half a palm. 

The mark was of his own House and there were antlers from the King's side too in it. Squire Mychel looked at the mark in awe and then heard the gasp of his lovely Mya. She touched his neck and her fingers were slowly following lines on his skin and she told him that he was marked too.

They were not afraid or uncertain of their chances for a future together anymore, because now they were marked by the gods for each other.

..............................


	5. Yronwood musings

Cletus Yronwood found himself to be rudely woken up from loud shouting in his father's Keep, after a long and joyful feast the night before.

His best friend Quentyn Martell had celebrated his sixteenth nameday the night before in Yronwood, something that had irked the Princely family for sure but only too understandable since Quentyn had been fostered and grown up in Yronwood with Cletus as his closest Companion and Lord Anders as beloved fosterfather.

This all was the reason for Yronwood being filled with many young Dornish nobles and these nobles seemed to be the reason that there were suddenly shouts and cries to hear everywhere in the Keep.

The irritated heir of House Yronwood left his bed, grumbling all the while about visitors who could not keep quiet and let honest people sleep off their drunkenness. He grabbed his discarded clothing from the floor and then stopped all motion.

He blinked and felt suddenly really really awake.

His left arm showed a quite large but beautifully done mark.

He was Soulmarked!

He looked closer and then couldn't stop staring at the little reddish Wolf that was running on top of his own House sigil of the Portcullis, shadowed grey and sable colored

In that moment, the door to his room was opened and his father, followed by Quentyn came inside.

"Son, you will not believe what happened. Countless people received Soulmarks this Night.  
Quentyn here seems to be Soulmated to a Tyrell."

Cletus looked at his father and then towards Quentyn and then he lifted his own arm and showed his own mark.

"Congratulations Quentyn. Father, I am marked too and I think that we should sent a letter to the Starks."

Lord Anders Yronwood had never been an easily shocked man but this really stopped him short and for a short moment, he stood in front of his son with an open mouth and no idea of how to react.

Quentyn Martell though sat down beside his best friend and both studied their marks.

Cletus had to admit that the golden Roses which were twisted around the Martell Spear and Sun, looked really pretty but the green and orange shadows as background were a bit much in his opinion, though it looked good on Quentyn's arm.

Finally Lord Anders found his Voice again and looked at his sons arm and then promised to immediately write to the Starks.

Later that morning, the noble guests in Yronwood were all sitting together and were looking at the many new Soulmarks.

Lord Anders Yronwood sat back in his Chair at the Head of his great Hall and watched all the young nobles who were looking at their marks, he also watched those who had not received marks of their own looking sad or even jealous towards the marked ones.

His eyes fell towards his own children.  
His daughter Ynys was already married and pregnant with her first child. She and her husband remained unmarked but looked happy for their loved ones non the less.

Ynys' husband Ryon Allyrion, who was quite a bit older than her, watched his bastard son Daemon Sand, who was looking from his mark to the one of the heiress of House Jordayne and back.

Myria Jordayne and Daemon Sand, what a pairing thought Lord Anders to himself. But he knew that his oldest daughter was as happy for her stepson as her husband himself was and Ser Daemon Sand would fit good into House Jordayne and will certainly be a good husband to Lady Myria.

Lord Yronwood's gaze left the family of his daughter and swept towards those of his fosterson.

Oberyn Martell, dangerous and obnoxious scoundrel that he was, had actually dared to come back two days ago to Yronwood to celebrate his oldest nephew's nameday and he had been accompanied by his paramour, his many daughters and his niece and other nephew.

Only Prince Doran himself had not made the tour to Keep Yronwood, but that was understandable, seeing as he really was always be known to be in pain for even short voyages.

It was a shame actually for Prince Doran to having to missed this morning, thought Lord Anders to himself, the Ruler of Dorne would have surely enjoyed the absolutely flabbergasted look on the face of his younger brother.

For Oberyn Martell had not only woken up this morning with the Soulmark of his longtime Paramour Ellaria on his shoulder and his on hers, which itself was actually only showing them how good they were for each other but the troublesome last sibling of the Prince of Dorne also woke up to the unwelcome news of quite a lot of his relatives being marked themselves.

Not only Quentyn to a Tyrell, which was actually an interesting and possible quite fruitful match and had all more or less hoping that the Soul mate would be Lady Margaery of Highgarden herself, but also the younger Prince Trystane to Gwyneth Yronwood.

Lord Anders was actually quite happy for that and Quentyn had congratulated his younger brother, young Gwyneth though had been pouting a bit and had quietly spoken about being marked for the wrong brother which had brought a few tense moments till Quentyn asked her to at least try to be nice to his brother.

She and Trystane were sitting near each other since then and both had haltingly started to talk to each other.

All in the Hall were hoping for the best for the two young ones.

Besides that tense Situation though, Lord Anders now watched with quite a bit of Satisfaction, how Oberyn Martell looked wordlessly from one marked daughter to the next.

His oldest, Obara had remaind unmarked and looked quite satisfied about that, the same as her father but the next couple of daughters were all marked and that seemed to make their father quite uncomfortable.

Nymeria Sand was marked to one of the Fowler Twins, who both had accompanied her once again.

Lord Anders really cared not if it was Jeyne or Jennelyn but since the other Twin was marked to Ser Gerris Drinkwater, one of Yronwoods own Knights, the Bloodroyal really hoped that they figured it all out soon enough.

The next Sandsnake was more interesting, Tyene showed the bastard marks of the Velaryons and since the current Lord Velaryon had only one Bastard brother, that meant that she was Soul Mated to Aurane Waters.

Anders Yronwood had met the young Crownslander a few times due to business relations, a pretty man and not unconning. Tyene and Aurane would surely be an entertaining pairing.

With that thought, the Bloodroyal looked to the next Sandsnake, Sarella. She had shown herself to be really smart, which was always a good quality for a woman with lesser chances and it would surely help her in the future, seeing as she was marked for the House Redwyne, a notorious prickly House.

Lord Anders watched as Prince Oberyn still looked thunderstrucked at his fourth daughter's mark, looked up to her face again and then down onto the mark.

It would certainly not be easy for a Sandsnake to find a home in the Arbor but if any of the Sands of Dorne could do it, then it would be Sarella with the most certainty, thought Lord Anders to himself.

His eyes swept over other, more or less uninterested marked pairings, even a couple servants were now marked to each other and then finally his gaze fell on the next Princess of Dorne, the heiress of Prince Doran.

Princess Arianne had gratulated brothers and her friends and Cousins, all the while she had covered her own mark on her upper arm before anyone could make out any details.

Only now after everyone had shown their marks, she finally agreed to uncover her own one and Lord Anders was as excited as everyone else to see who would be her other half.

Her mark was a White Shield on which own Martell Sigil shined brightly.

Bloody Hell. She was marked to a Knight of the Kingsguard.  
The assembled people Hall were now even more buzzing with excitement.

.....................  
High up in the North, in Winterfell itself, a pretty red-haired girl looked at her new mark on her left upper arm.

It was a combination of a black Portcullis with a reddish running Wolf on top of it and with Sable and Grey shadows on her pale Skin. The Girl pouted.

She had hoped for a different mark, a prettier one, a princely one had been her preference but then she looked towards her younger sister who happily showed everyone the rather gruesome mark on her wrist, a combination of a bloodied man and a growling wolf and decided that she preferred her own mark to that of her younger sister immensely.

Sansa looked once again at the Portcullis and shrugged mentally. At least it was an important House in the South and they had surely many Knights and Tourneys and other Southern delights.

Arya was wild enough to enjoy the thoughts of being marked for House Bolton and its gruesome History but she, Sansa herself would enjoy her future live away from her horrible sister.

And wasn't Bran also coming South too?  
He was marked with a Lannister Lion,which had father grumbling about Westerners but around the Lionshead there was a wolf running with a pale Stag.

It was a curious Sigil and Sansa was even more excited to find out what that meant than her own brother. Well, Bran was still only a boy and it would be years till he would be married but a pale Stag and a Lannister Lion was really an unusual Sigil. 

At least a Southern Soul mate would mean that Bran would have to become a Knight and Sansa knew that her little brother already loved Knightly Stories as much as she herself did.

L


End file.
